


I like you and I like every side of you

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Drabble Collection, F/M, Soriel Week (Undertale), Soriel Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Seven glimpses into an everyday life with each other.





	1. Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Soriel Week 2019!

Sometimes Toriel reached for the door outside the Ruins. Her dear friend would always come to crack jokes with her, so much that she ran out of a surplus of them, which was extremely rare.

They had an easy-going voice, the jokes came out effortlessly and they always gave the best feedback.

(Asgore did too, back when – but, that was in the past now, and Toriel would allow it to burn away because there was no return to that.)

She wouldn’t open that closed door, even when she reached for it; her friend might be leaning against it after all.


	2. Dare

When Toriel asked, watching over Frisk wasn’t hard at all. The kid loved Papyrus, and helped him out with puzzles. These ones came from boxes so they didn’t have any Human-defeating purposes but it was still fun for them.

Sans would watch when Frisk made arts and crafts, squeezing out glue onto paper like it was icing on a cake, and getting glitter everywhere.

Frisk was a good kid and Sans would tell Toriel that all the time.

But the one time Frisk climbed up to the top of the cupboard to get cookies, fell and nearly broke their teeth if Sans hadn’t caught them just in time – Sans didn’t dare tell Toriel that one.


	3. Stars

No matter how many times Sans saw the stars, the real stars, they were as beautiful as the first time he saw them. They flickered in an unending sea of dark blue, and were the guardians of wishes.

It must’ve been the same for Toriel, even if she saw them, overlooking a patch of flowers. The gawping maw of the Earth wouldn’t compare to how many could be seen out in the open.

Out where there was freedom.

So Sans let her see them closely with a telescope, to admire the bits of light. There were no tricks for her.


	4. Smile

Toriel thought that Sans always had a smile on his face.

Then it was obvious; he was a skeleton. Human skulls did that involuntarily, their less happy facial expressions aided by lips and facial muscles.

So he went with that happy look and attitude, even when Toriel suspected that it wasn’t true all the time. He could feel completely neutral and no one would ever really know.

Still, when she got the chance, to see the usual neutral-happy look on Sans’ face actually turn into a genuine smile – that was something Toriel always treasured.


	5. Magic

Toriel’s magic was something that Sans was somewhat attuned to; Grillby never saw the need to use his magic for fighting purposes so it was used in his cooking.

Even if fire didn’t go into cooking there was a taste of the magic left behind, akin to charcoal.

It would be hard to choose, though, because a warm pie and savory hamburger were quite different from each other. And both were very good.

Sans thought that Toriel and Grillby ought to get a cooking show.


	6. AU - Underswap

In one shout of uncharacteristic anger Queen Toriel lost more with her everything. Asgore left, and now she was leading the underground, and she was tasked with this so long ago that her life before this felt like a lost dream.

She did not have a concrete plan for the freedom of Monsters; they did not hate Humans, for she reminded them that her son loved his sibling, and that they were all mourning the loss of two children.

Her kingdom loved her, she would lead them with hope, but still this was interspersed with pain.

For all the gloom that could cover the underground she had a visitor that, while loud, was too shy to actually see her in person.

Despite this he made her happy with his jokes.


	7. Free Day - Date

It wouldn’t really be called a date by a passerby’s eyes. It would look like a jovial family outing, with a Human child balanced on a tall skeleton Monster’s shoulders, and a skeleton Monster smiling easily as he walked hand in hand with a laughing goat Monster.

It was a good date, with familial love and the beginnings of romantic love between Toriel and Sans.

To love each other was to love each other’s family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
